In Ya Face Shoot
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Wait for text from Perry (5h) Complete the In Ya Face shoot at Caprice Magazine in New York|location = Caprice Magazine|rewards = +110 +220|previous = Brizzy Biz|characters = |following = Brizzy's Album Launch Milan with Kendall}} You're a part of MC Brizzy's music video for his new single In Ya Face. Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +250 +3 Dialogue At photoshoot= |Dialogue #1 = Hey (Y/N). You're here for the photo shoot I'm doing for Brizzy's music video, right?|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' That's right! '''2 Where's Brizzy?|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' Cool. I'm pretty excited to be a part of this project. I think it's kind of a big deal for everyone involved, especially Brizzy... '''2 Brizzy? That's... a bit of a story. Brizzy and (Rival) showed up together, but then they had some "creative differences" or something... I was getting a totally negative vibe from the two of them together.|Your Dialogue #2 = You're not the only one.|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Brizzy left me with instructions of his artistic vision for the music video, and then he just bounced like his sanity depended on it... I'm supposed to meet up with him later for a private shoot, just for his photos in the music video. We're going to edit it together... He's actually a really cool, creative guy. Too bad he's dating a control freak. But hey, (Rival) IS paying for all this, so...|Your Dialogue #3 = I see...|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = (Rival) is starting to look pretty annoyed. I guess I would be too if I were paying us all by the hour... We better get to work...|Your Dialogue #4 = Let's do it! (Waste some time.)|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Can we please stop wasting time? Not that I'd expect YOU to understand the concept, but TIME is MONEY! And in this instance, it happens to be MY money being wasted on you. Let's get this over with... I've got more going on today, and I'd like to get to it sometime before the sun goes down.|Your Dialogue #5 = a''' Sorry. I'm ready to work. '''b (Rival), chill...|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = b''' What? Don't you dare tell ME to chill... '''a&'b' Whatever. Just don't suck this up, okay? I need this to be a big hit...|Your Dialogue #6 = You mean Brizzy needs it...|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Right. Whatever. Shut up! Just do the job you're being paid for, okay? You're just lucky Brizzy INSISTED for you to be a part of this project... As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing but a third wheel... Just trying to use Brizzy and I to get famous...|Your Dialogue #7 = A''' Oh, the IRONY. '''B Brizzy insisted on me?|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = A''' What's that supposed to mean?! '''B Yeah, so? Don't get delusional about it. It's not like he likes you or something. You don't have a shot with him... He only wanted you for the project because he felt he owed you for that whole Gregchella thing... Anyway, let's just get this shoot over with. I can't wait to get out of here...|Your Dialogue #8 = A1 Nothing. Never one... A2 I think you know... B'Something we agree on.|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 ='A1 Damn right, nothing. Let's just get this shoot over with. I can't wait to get out of here... A2|Your Dialogue #9 = A1 Something we agree on.}} |-| Tweet= Category:Goals